Cruel
by B Ackerman
Summary: Era despiadado tener recuerdos de lo que jamás volvería a ser. [One shot participante en el concurso "FapFiction" de la página de facebook "Demonios del paraíso"]


**Nota|** Hola a todos. Me tienen aquí de nuevo. Hehe ahora vengo con otro fic, pero este concursa en el evento "FapFictions" de la página de facebook "Demonios del paraíso"

La temática era: Erótica, ecchi, zuculencia, ya saben, harto en contenido cítrico (espero haber cumplido con esto) Además, si nosotros deseábamos ponerle algo más, podíamos hacerlo, por ejemplo temas políticos, económicos, romance o comedia, etcétera.

Debíamos elegir al personaje que quisiéramos y basar nuestras historias en un mismo evento: una fiesta realizada en Sina, que celebra el cumpleaños número veintiocho del gobernante Zeke, donde nuestro personaje asiste, ¿qué deberá suceder? Eso lo elegíamos nosotros. En dicha fiesta deberá haber mucho alcohol, excesos, chicos y chicas bellas.

Muchas gracias a las personas de la página de facebook, sepan que he disfrutado mucho escribiendo este oneshot. Espero haber cumplido con las bases del concurso.

Sin más aclaraciones, espero disfruten de la lectura tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo, ¡muchas gracias, nos leemos!

* * *

Los personajes que aquí aparecen son obra de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Cruel.**

* * *

Todo era una simple pero bien elaborada fachada.

Era cierto que el rey cumplía sus veintiocho años de vida, por eso la isla entera llevaba festejando un día entero al soberano que les reinaba desde que los más pequeños tenían uso de razón, pero todo no era más que pan y circo para el pueblo.

Lo que se manejaba por debajo del agua y de caretas sonrientes del máximo soberano, eran alianzas con naciones poderosas que ayudaran a extender dominios ahí en donde sus soldados todavía no ponían un pie. Nada era sacado de las salas de reuniones, todo era bien llevado para no causar un furor en las masas que mantenían, con festejos como los de ese día, la mirada bien centrada en comida y bebida.

Ella misma era una aliada de aquella causa.

Su trabajo sólo radicaba en ser el Alcón del rey. Esa noche en su turno le tocó quedarse sentada en la entrada del palacio de Sina, siendo una plebeya más pasando desapercibida en medio de la plebe que se juntaba bebiendo y bailando al son de los bardos, cachando con los ojos a todos esos colaboradores que iban y venían de la entrada del palacio.

Su ropa inclusive distaba mucho de aquella que sus compañeros y ella debían utilizar para camuflarse en cada una de sus misiones.

La falda de lugareña que le llegaba a los talones por lo menos le cubría de los indeseados mosquitos de verano, cosa que lo hacía más cómoda de como la había pensado en un principio, cuando Pieck se la mostró como parte de un sencillo camuflaje.

La blusa de mangas era sofocante, pero no tanto como aquellas gruesas gabardinas que le cubrían el cuerpo entero de pulcra negrura. Haciéndola pasar descuidada y dándole el apelativo que los aldeanos le habían puesto sin siquiera conocer sus rostros: _cuervos_. Aunque el rey se regocijara llamándolos como sus guerreros.

Aquella noche Bertholdt vigilaba la entrada del jardín, y los únicos que regulaban aquella reunión que se gestaba en las alturas del palacio, eran Reiner y Pieck; el general Braun y la cabeza estratega.

Algunas malas lenguas decían que el rey mantenía una relación por debajo del agua con una mujer de cabellos y ojos azabaches, perteneciente a los guerreros que conformaban su flota. Ella nunca había indagado más allá, así que tales argumentos le importaban tanto como una reverenda patata.

Su única misión allí, por lo que había dejado su pueblo natal en las periferias de la civilización, era darle tierras y prosperidad al padre que le dio todo lo que pudo y que le enseñó a defenderse de los peligrosos distritos antes de que fuera reclutada por la mafia de la monarquía. Sus únicos objetivos ahí eran regresar a casa en una sola pieza.

Zeke, su rey y líder, le enseñó todo lo que se necesitaba para poder persistir en una guerra, tales en las que había participado desde que tenía quince años haciendo sucumbir al enemigo con la poderosa arma que corría por sus venas y la que poco a poco la corroía por dentro. Él le enseñó cómo saber utilizar su poder cuando se le fue otorgado siendo una cría que aprendió los azares de la mafia como el pan de cada día. Él luchaba por restaurar los dominios de sus tierras que fueron arrebatados en los años de un mal monarca, y que poco a poco ahora regresaban a su nación, sin importar algunas que otras que se sumaran después de cometer genocidio contra los habitantes.

Pero aquel régimen también tenía sus contras, dejando de lado los pros; el rey tenía cientos de rebeldes en su contra esperando a cazarlo en la menor oportunidad, no por la espalda y a sangre fría, sino haciéndoles frente.

Los _cuervos_ eran los encargados de eliminar a cada uno de ellos, aunque pudiesen ser cualquiera de las personas que pululaban por ahí bailando, bebiendo y fumando hierba sin ningún reglamento.

Y ella sólo conocía de viva mano a uno de los rebeldes que buscaban derrocar al rey y a sus guerreros.

El cazador, le decían, haciéndole honor al apellido extranjero con el que algunas personas recordaban a su familia.

Pocas veces lo había visto caminando entre la multitud o de pasada, inexpresivo casi como lo recordaba de pequeño, cauteloso como su condición de desconocido debía demandar; sabía todo de él después de investigaciones que habían sido comandadas por ella misma, pero, aunque nunca había abierto la boca ante sus superiores dándoles información acerca del _cazador,_ debía andar cautelosa cuando se lo topara.

Porque él sí sabía de ella como un _cuervo_.

Lo conoció hacía tantísimos años atrás, tal vez cuando no tenía más de nueve años.

En aquel pueblo donde ella nació y fue criada; el cazador la acompañó en su niñez hasta que fue arrebatada y reclutada como una guerrera. Perdió el rastro de todo en cuatro años de adiestramientos que la engulleron completamente, su pueblo dejó de existir aquel día, pero los superiores aseguraron bienestar a los padres de los guerreros que fueron tomados; aquellos otros que se opusieron en entregar a sus primogénitos fueron fusilados ahí mismo, en un sangriento charco de barro color carmesí.

Otros pocos niños lograron escapar gracias a la férrea protección de los padres que interpusieron el bienestar de sus hijos por encima de sus vidas.

Y el cazador había sido uno de esos pocos primogénitos afortunados. Uno de esos rebeldes que ahora buscaban derrocar el régimen que tantos pueblos habían devastado junto a sus subordinados.

Aquella noche de bebida y excesos, lo vio alejarse entre la multitud directo a los establos. Aunque la miró de reojo a varios metros más allá, juró que casi le llamó con la mirada: con aquellos ojos salvajes que debían centellar como el primer día que los conoció. Fruncidos.

Sus pies, incapaces de oponerse, le siguieron el camino ahí por donde había pasado, esquivó varios borrachos que tocaban en bailes morbosos a las acompañantes de cuarto y empujó con el codo a otros más que intentaron caer sobre ella.

No perdió de vista la melena azabache hasta que lo tuve frente a ella, sentado en un cajón de madera dentro de la caballeriza vacía, sosteniendo un vaso que desprendía el olor dulzón a vino que el rey había regalado.

―Qué hay, Eren―él levantó la vista un momento, antes de hundirla de nuevo en la bebida.

―No me llames así.

―No hay nadie aquí que pueda escucharme; disfrutan de la fiesta―en pasos monótonos tomó un cajón vacío, lo puso a lado del de él y se sentó bajo su atenta mirada.

―Anda a disfrutar de la celebración tú también―le dijo, en tono de mofa quizá―. Ahí sólo el vino es bueno, ¿acaso quieres un poco?

De su lado, de entre la oscuridad, le mostró una botella de vino a medio beber.

No debía aceptar, lo sabía porque, aunque ahora estaba arriesgándose con esa visita, aún debía vigilar la entrada por si algún rebelde o cualquier otro enemigo intentaba infiltrarse aprovechando la fiesta que se extendía por gran parte del pueblo. Estar ahí podía significar una emboscada bien planeada, pero a ni ella misma se engañaba; quería estar ahí, con el cazador, sin pensar en sus misiones un momento, aunque tenerlo cerca significase muchos recuerdos. Buenos y amargos. Como cuando fueron pequeños.

Tomó un sorbo largo del vino que le ofreció, bajo su atenta mirada: una penetrante y una sonrisa ladina. La melena azabache que le llegaba a los hombros y que lo hacía pasar desapercibido sólo le recalcó aquella expresiones salvajes y decididas que le recordaba a cuando lo conoció en medio de las calles terrosas del antiguo pueblo.

Sí, tenerlo cerca avivaba miles de sensaciones en sus pensamientos.

Una botella vacía rodó en el suelo cuando pares de minutos pasaron en pleno silencio.

Fuera de la caballeriza vacía el pulular de los plebeyos aún se podía escuchar, también las carcajadas y los zapatos resonar contra las rocas en los bailes de borrachera.

― ¿No deberías estar en tu deber? ―tenerlo cerca significaban miles de reproches. Porque era despiadado verse a la cara cuando ambos luchaban en bandos enemigos; era despiadado ponerle alto a miles de sentires que, aun con el tiempo de por medio, nunca habían quedado perdidos.

Sentires infantiles que habían brotado siendo niños. Sentires que se habían solidificado cuando cruzaron sus miradas después de años sin verse. Sentires que guardaban dentro esperando salir, pero que se atascaban con la barrera de diferentes bandos.

Sentimientos que estaban ahí, en miradas, efímeras sonrisas y tactos imaginarios sobre la piel del otro.

―Soy adulta, puedo decidir por mí misma.

Cuando los sentimientos quedaron al borde, no hubo marcha atrás: mucho menos cuando Eren Jaeger mantuvo en su mente por años la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo de desposar a Annie cuando fuesen mayores.

El sabor y el olor dulce del vino se intensificó cuando él exigió sus labios, cuando le tomó la nuca y le acarició la mandíbula.

No fue la situación más difícil que haya podido sobrellevar en su vida, porque lo había podido ver venir desde que tomó la decisión de seguirlo y quedarse con él en la caballeriza abandonada.

Lo difícil fue contener sus deseos de apresurarse en la tarea de quererlo sentir cerca; a lo mejor no con la necesidad de saberlo con ella nuevamente luego de años; a lo mejor sí en la urgencia de profesar todo lo contenido dentro de ella, tal vez también dentro de él. Dificultad fue no apresurarse en los azares que poco había recorrido, pero de los cuales tenía conocimientos que no la harían perderse.

La mano que le sostuvo la quijada de poco en poco se cebó sobre su cintura, erizando la piel bajo su tacto y la tela de la ropa: no respingó porque él la sostuvo tan fuerte que no tuvo espacio para alejarse, mucho menos ganas de hacerlo.

Fue despiadado cuando abrió los ojos y encontró los de él brillando entre medio de la oscuridad y de sus cabellos alborotados; fue despiadado verlo con ese mismo fulgor con el que lo miró de niña, porque, aunque ahora ya no merecía ser observada de esa forma, él lo seguía haciendo.

Sí, fue cruel para ambos amarse siendo enemigos, tocarse sintiéndose tan lejos estando tan cerca, mirándose a través de un muro que nunca podría venirse abajo.

Eren la recibió sin quitarle la vista de encima, tomándola con firmeza y observándola con anhelo.

—Ahora veo que eres una adulta—sonrió, de medio lado.

Antes de cualquier movimiento sobre su regazo, él fue el encargado de acercarla cuando la tomó por las caderas y la arrastró más cerca de su pecho. Cuando los centímetros se vieron reducidos, Eren afianzó sus dedos en los botones que protegían su torso, cediéndole terreno a la desnudez que le erizó la piel hasta limites que creyó nunca sentir; sobrepasando la sensación de miedo que muchas veces presenció en su cuerpo.

Los dedos acariciaron sus clavículas, siguiendo un camino que terminó por descender con parsimonia hasta detenerse en donde el sujetador comenzaba. Jugó con el borde, paseándose desde el frente hasta que tocó su espalda, donde serpenteó sobre su columna arqueada; por donde la tomó con fuerza al momento de hundirse en su cuello, al momento de pegarla más sobre su regazo.

Cuando la camisa de botones que le sirvió de fachada en su deber cayó al suelo de la caballeriza vacía, cuando le desabrochó el moño de su cabello, cuando la despojó de la prenda que sostenía su pecho, lo mas difícil fue dejar de observar los ojos del color de la naturaleza salvaje; le miraban como la clarividencia que nunca fue, la que ahora menos lograba ser.

El exceso de vino no fue el catalizador; tal vez fue el olor dulce que les recordó a momentos juntos que hacía mucho se habían desvanecido; tal vez fue sólo la dicha de verse sin que ella vistiera como un cuervo, sin que él cargara el odio de rebelde consigo.

Recordarse siendo niños caminando por los caminos terrosos seguía hiriendo, porque el destino lo tenía escrito así. Ver ojos que antaño fueron tan conocidos y que ahora recorrían un cuerpo enteramente desconocido seguía siendo tan cruel.

—Lo somos.

La falda larga quedó tendida a un lado de los cajones, junto con la camisa oscura que a Eren lo había cubierto antaño.

Los labios que recorrieron el cuerpo ajeno para pronto exudaron regocijo que se hizo escuchar por debajo de la música de los bardos. Un par se cebó en los atributos de mujer que con tanto anhelo estrujó, anteriormente, bajo una mano; las consecuencias de los agudos gimoteos que ella proliferó en su oreja, se manifestaron en el libido que ella notó sin ningún problema.

Aupada sobre él, devorada por más lengua que labios, Eren la tomó por las piernas para guiarse a las prendas que fungieron como cómoda.

—Deberías estar en tu deber—le repitió por segunda vez, separándose de sus clavículas para observarla. Además de los roces, un hilo de saliva fue el que los unió.

—Yo tomo esa decisión —le respondió, aunque la verdad no fuera esa, porque desde hacía años que ella no tomaba sus decisiones. Cumplía con su deber por su padre, por el bienestar y la prosperidad de ambos. Lo hacía porque no quería morir sin haber salido del hoyo al que, si lo pensaba bien, estaba metida por no querer salir.

Llevaba consigo el deber en las venas, pero en aquella ocasión, dejando de lado los deberes que dictaban ser un cuervo dedicada al exterminio de los enemigos que buscaran derrocar a su rey, se había permitido un desliz con la cabeza de los rebeldes que con tanto ahínco buscaban liberar al pueblo de todas las fachadas. Derrocar al rey que ahora cumplía veintiocho años, significaba el exterminio de personas como ella que sólo eran el escudo de los verdaderos líderes; uno de los cuales ahora debería tener un festín en el castillo dedicado a su cumpleaños, y a nuevas alianzas que terminarían por desaparecer cientos de naciones.

Ella misma debería estar celebrando con aguardiente y hierba verde por seguir cumpliendo con los cometidos que mantenían a su padre con vida. Después de su vigilancia podría haber bebido hasta tarde sola o con Reiner y Bertholdt, podría haber cometido estupideces con uno de sus compañeros siendo presa del alcohol.

Pero Eren la detuvo acorralándola en sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos. Tomándola por las muñecas, y arremetiendo contra todos los deseos que se habían apoderado de ella. Surcando con labios indecorosos y feroces cada porción de piel que tenía a la vista.

Exhalando él con infinito regocijo contenido que sólo le hacían apretar las piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

Rayando con las uñas la espalda broncínea que se arqueaba sobre ella, regalándole sentires de tal magnitud nunca experimentados. Emociones que la llevaban a hundirse en los ojos de la naturaleza salvaje que la taladraban indescifrables. Ahora podía darse cuenta que ya no la miraba como el niño de la calle terrosa que la invitaba a jugar con el amigo rubio para que no estuviera tan sola; ahora lo hacía con la demencia producto de las carnalidades cometidas.

Aun así debió imaginárselo. Que Eren ya no era más la persona que creyó en justicia. Que ya no era la persona que sonreía sin conocer, o que agredía conociendo. Que no era más la persona que creyó conocer como cuando niños; que ahora era un hombre que podría provocar destrucción a todo lo que conocía, aun a costa de todos los recuerdos.

Y qué cruel recordarse una y otra vez esa palabra, aun teniéndolo arrodillado entre sus piernas llenándola de espasmos y gemidos.

Cruel porque todo era a costa de volver a sentirlo cerca, aun esto significara no tenerlo de la manera que, en lo más profundo de ella, deseaba de verdad. Sí, era tan devastador entregarse a una causa que no veía su bienestar, pero lo era aun más entregarse a una que sólo le traía infames recuerdos de lo que nunca volvería a estar.

Las carnalidades que él le ofreció, teniéndola sobre su regazo, debajo o encima, sólo ahuyentaron las malas responsabilidades: la de verse como una genocida o como un perro fiel. Le hizo gritar su nombre tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, la hizo dejar de pensar cuando la tomó por el cabello y la ayudó a seguir un ritmo en el placer en el que sólo se necesitaba la boca. La despertó de malos recuerdos cuando dejó marcas de cero permanencia con los dientes en su torso.

Ella hizo lo debido, lo que sabía y lo que se le antojó, pero nunca podría asegurar si había logrado en mismo cometido que él causó en su cuerpo y sus pensamientos.

Cuando todo terminó en ella, cuando él fue con rudeza y con los dedos hizo círculos sobre su porción de piel vibrante, volvió a mirarla, por debajo de los cabellos sudados.

—Annie—le susurró, en el fin del vaivén que la llenó por dentro y la hizo sacudirse.

Era su nombre pronunciado después de años sin hacerlo. Eran nuevos recuerdos grabados en su memoria; de aquellos que no se irían jamás.

—Eren—cuando lo tomó por la nuca y lo acarició, él reclamó los labios que siempre le habían pertenecido, y que siempre lo harían, por más que muchachos se cruzaran en la vida de ella, o por más que la muerte se interpusiera entre alguno de los dos.

Antes de que ella desafianzara la mano que lo apretó con la fuerza de la que siempre había hecho gala, Eren tomó la decisión por la que había llegado ahí, por la que la había engullido en su cuerpo y la había dejado con la peor imagen de él. Porque no quería que lo recordara como el niño que le juró en la mente hacerla su esposa por todas las leyes cuando fueran mayores.

No quería que todo esos recuerdos infantiles y dulces, se mancharan con sus decisiones de adulto. De rebelde.

Antes de darle el golpe en la nuca que la dejaría inconsciente y fuera del genocidio que tenía que cometer para preservar el mundo entero, la besó con labios y sentimientos, con recuerdos y añoranza.

La cubrió el cuerpo que tantos deseos despertó en él por última vez, con mantas sucias y con su camisa. Le acarició el pelo y rememoró cada una de las expresiones que muchas veces le costó descifrar.

Era cruel alejarla de los recuerdos que con tanto ahínco también se empeñó en recordar. Pero era necesario, si no derrocaba al rey y a sus subordinados teniéndolos juntos en el mismo lugar, no abría ninguna otra oportunidad.

Era por la justicia de las naciones destruidas, de las personas asesinadas, y de la vida que le habían arrebatado a Annie siendo una niña.


End file.
